Watashi no Hime
by Gale-chan
Summary: TatxOri fluffy oneshot... Every knight's wish is to protect its princess and such is not the exception to this young karate champion and the one she loves the most. More simple than what the summary says...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters and I'm not related with them in any way.

**Author's note:**This would be my third one-shot now, although I consider this one a complete draft... But as all my writings, I like it nonetheless. Hope you guys enjoy it as well; I really wanted to write something for Bleach, I'm a real fan of Tatsuki... Anyways, this one is a TatsukixOrihime one-shot, a bit fluffy if I have to say it myself. And also, the occasional italics are Tatsuki's thoughts.

**Watashi no hime**

_I wonder when these feelings started overflowing… __But it was inevitable, she is truly one to love, a real princess…_

Tatsuki saluted as her fight came to an end, and then the judge walked over to her, signaling her as the winner. A soft smile was visible in her face as she looked around the small crowd inside the dojo, which cheered her excitedly.

Her smile broadened as her sight rested over one special spectator, Orihime, whom repeated her name happily. When the crowd started to pipe down, she reunited with her, a towel around her neck and a water bottle in her hand.

"You did awesome Tatsuki!" Orihime congratulated her cheerfully, hugging her happily and letting her go after a while, still with a broad smile in her face. "You were so cool, just like always!"

Tatsuki laughed slightly, as Orihime tried to copy some poses from the battle, she had been training her for a while in karate, but she surely still had a long way to go... Yet she didn't mind it, as she loved teaching her.

"Let's go then, it's time for our celebration party." Orihime said, grabbing Tatsuki's hand, bringing her along as they went out of the dojo.

She let herself be pulled, soon after she had came out from changing her uniform, Orihime had grabbed her hand once again, now they walked down the streets, as they headed to a café they used to visit.

They sat down in a table for two and started looking down at the menu.

"Let's see... I'll choose this one today." Orihime decided signaling the dessert she wanted to the waitress, whom nodded as she wrote down the order.

"And I'll have this one." Tatsuki chose for herself, the waitress nodded again, wrote it down as well and left the table.

"Say... Tatsuki, will you teach me those techniques you did earlier?" Orihime wondered softly, looking at her best friend in front of her.

"Of course I will, I'm sure you'll learn them pretty fast and one of these days, you'll even be able to beat me." Tatsuki assured with a smile.

"No way! You are too good for me to beat." Orihime answered with a bit of a pout. "Besides, you were the one that promised to protect me, so I'll never be able to reach your power level."

"But you are already very strong Orihime, that's what I love about you, what you don't show in strength, you double it with your heart." Tatsuki contradicted her gladly.

"Then, I'll be our team's heart and you'll be our fists, no?" she agreed with a joyful smile, which Tatsuki couldn't help but to answer it with another smile and a nod.

_I'll surely protect you my princess... I would give it all for you, no mattering what it is..._

Short after, their orders arrived and they started eating, chit-chatting now and then, smiles on each of their faces.

"... Come on Tatsuki, open up, you'll like it!" Orihime asked her, as she tried making her have some of one of those crazy foods of her...

Tatsuki smiled slightly, giving up to her pleads.

"Alright then..." she accepted opening her mouth and taking the bite offered to her and eating it. It wasn't that bad after all, it seemed like it was actually just crazy on its looks and ingredients...

"See? I told you you'll like it!" Orihime said with a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, you win." Tatsuki agreed with a smile, as she went back to her apple pie. Then, she took some of it and offered it to Orihime. "Now, you'll have some of mine, ok?"

Orihime laughed at the request and accepted the bite given to her happily, Tatsuki watched as she ate down with a smile, just watching her eat made her glad...

_I love you, that's all I need to know to keep on living... Staying by your side would be more than enough for me, my hime, watashi no Orihime..._


End file.
